Tainted Roses
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina is the head of the Mafia. Emma is her hit woman. Very AU. Rated for an eventual mature theme.


**Anonymous asked you: Can you do a story where regina is the evil queen and emma is the huntsman/lover, but with a modern twist. like the setting is nyc and regina owns this powerful company and emma does her dirty work for her.**

**AN: I have been waiting on this one probably as much as you, Anon… When I first got this prompt I sat and pondered over it for like half an hour, and I have wanted to just write it… but I had to get through the many other fics I've been asked to write first. But… I finally got to it!**

**Oh, the timeline and events and everything… not the same at all. THIS IS COMPLETELY AU! And… I know absolutely nothing about what I'm writing… Absolutely nothing. I don't know if killing this way or that is faster, I don't know what's less painful… I haven't done a lot of research in to the mafia either, so… that AU tag is no lie, haha!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Regina Mills had been the head of organized crime in Manhattan for the past decade. She also happened to be the most feared of all mobsters. Each and every person apart of the many families—her own Sicilian family, Irish, Italian, Mexican, Russian, Asian, it didn't matter. She was the head bitch in charge and all the bastards knew it.

She 'worked' out of a smaller high-rise; though it still intimidated anyone that walked by. The business was called, 'The Company'. It looked like any lucrative business on the outside and in the lobby. It had its own few floors (one per family) of lawyers. It had its own medical staff, which was good for emergencies—and took up a few floors, again, one per family. The Company also acted as a bank to each family; the fact that no other family knew what was held in any of the vaults of the other families was the most amazing thing in itself.

But, The Company was high tech; it had the best of the best technology for protection from each other and NYPD, FBI, CIA and any other agency the like. For instance, only people with key cards were able to enter the elevators, so no mistaken youth trying to find a business for a project, or someone trying to figure out what exactly The Company was, would be able to get passed the first floor.

All of this was for protection for all of the families, and all of the families knew this. When Regina first came into power and suggested The Company, all the other heads laughed in her face… That is until she mentioned the name of her all too well known, all too legendary hit man. She didn't have to say anything more. They all quickly agreed that The Company should be instated for all their protection.

Everyone knew not to cross her. Everyone knew that she would not hesitate to end them… all it would take was a call. This no hesitation came about six years into her reign. After the 'incident' as she calls it; she never looked back and never trusted anyone unless she had trusted them before the 'incident'.

There are some that think they can outsmart her; only one ever has… He's dead now. There are some that think that their indiscretions are insignificant… they never are. There are some that think they can beat her… even if at first they succeed, she will always prevail. There are some that think they can kill her and/or take her place… that will never happen.

These people are nothing. They are specks of dust. They never get to her before Regina knows their plans. And as said before, all it takes is a phone call on her part before they are taken care of.

She just got an anonymous, loyal tip that Tommy O'Reilly—an Irish was one of these specks of dust that needed to be taken care of. Although he was a part of the Irish family, his mother was Sicilian; that alone gave her pause. That pause didn't last long; the only thing she actually considered was if it was going to be slow and agonizing or quick and practically painless.

She reached for her desk phone, "Get me Emma on a secure line." She told her secretary. A moment later she heard the beep of the security line and the ringing of the phone before silence on the other end of the line, "Tommy O'Reilly." She says with venom. She hears a grunt, telling her she was on it, "Make it quick. Little to no pain. And keep it clean. His mother doesn't deserve to bury a mess." She instructs.

She hears movement and clanging, the distinct sounds of weaponry being sifted through filled the phone line.

"You'll come over once you're done?" She knew that the hang up after her words meant that the invitation was what was being waited on, and she smirked as she set the phone in the receiver.

Knowing that she would have company that night and the infuriating frustration of knowing that yet another little lacky thought he could jump the ladder and take her out, gave her enough of an excuse to go to her favorite salon & spa for a wax and a massage.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma had been Regina's hit woman before Regina became the head of the organization. She'd been her lover since she'd been hired. And she was addicted to both her hits and to the woman. She viewed it as protecting her woman… though she knew that Regina was no one's woman. And she knew that Regina wouldn't hesitate to throw her on her ass if Emma ever voiced that want aloud.

She was in the back alley behind the Irish Pub that Tommy O'Reilly hung out at. He'd been known to come and go through the back when he knew he was doing something, or about to do something illegal. She stayed in the shadows. Her hair was down and curly. She only thing she wore under her tight, zipped, black leather jacket was a bra. Her dark jeans were painted on and her boots gave just enough leeway for the jeans to fit in with her legs. She wasn't even looking at the door; she didn't have to, to know it was him.

She took the clay cutter from her pocket and let the wire uncoil by dropping one of the handles. She strung her fingers along the wire as she reached for the dropped handle once more and pushed from the side of the building she was leaning against. She intentionally made noise with her boots as she walked forward, causing the man to stop and turn his head slightly.

Just as he was about to turn around fully, she reached over him and pulled, the wire of the clay cutter pulling at his throat cutting off his oxygen. He tried to yell.

"It's no use." Emma whispered in his ear, "No one's around and you know it." She felt him try to struggle against her, "Don't fight it, Tommy…" Tommy was trying to breathe as best he could, but fell to his knees due to his lightheadedness, "You know why this is happening, don't you?" Tommy let the water in his eyes fall as he nodded the best he could, "You gotta girl?" He didn't do anything, "A boy?" He again said nothing, "I sure hope you told whoever you got you loved 'em…" She saw him shut his eyes and begin to pass out, "It's just business, Tommy. That's all it ever is, is business." She waits a while longer to make sure that his heart did in fact stop beating and Tommy O'Reilly was not coming back before she took the cutter from his neck.

She noticed that there was a small laceration from the wire, but knew it would easily be covered with a collared shirt. She put coiled the wire back up and pulled him to lay down in the middle of the ally—a signature of hers. Everyone knew who ordered the hit if they found their men and women lying the middle of an ally, or the middle of wherever they were killed—she would do this no matter how mutilated the bodies were…

She knew it was sick and twisted, but she thought it was a sign of respect; she thought of it as showing the families that they were now resting peacefully. She took a half black, half white rose (the black was painted on white petals) from her jacket and placed it on his chest, then folded his hands over it—she did this with every hit as well.

Each color she'd lay down meant something. It wasn't often that she got to use a color other than black. The fact that she got to have part white was almost foreign.

A black rose signified that the hit was ordered because whoever the hit was, targeted Regina.

A purple rose meant that the target wasn't cooperating and it was an end game for whatever they were trying to figure out; it showed the loyalty of the target to the family the target belonged.

A red rose meant that the target had given up so much information that the target was a trader to the family the target belonged and it was a favor to the family no matter how well-liked the target was to the family.

A yellow rose, like the red rose, meant that a favor was done to the family the target belonged. It was actually used when the target was trying to take over their own family and Regina had caught wind and decided to stop it.

And finally, a white rose. A white rose was an apology. It said that if their was any other way, then the target wouldn't have been killed.

Emma had only ever laid 2 white roses in all sixteen years she'd been hitting—she started when she was only sixteen. Half of her life she'd been killing people and this night marked 2 ½ white roses.

She knew that Tommy was an Irish Catholic. She knelt down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For Thine is the kingdom, and the power, the glory, now and forever. Amen." She took her hand from her chest and brought it to her forehead then her chest then to either shoulder. She knelt a moment longer before the door to the bar began to open.

She ducked into the shadows, out of sight from everyone.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina tucked her three-year-old son in for the night. She kissed his forehead and brushed his hair to the side of his face. She rubbed his small chest lovingly then started to pull away, but he held tight to her hand, "What is it?" she asked him in a soft voice.

"Momma, is you a bad guy?" He asked.

Regina knit her brows and tilted her head, "Why do you ask, my love?"

"Buhcause the uhter kids says that you is buhcause they hear their mommies and daddies talk sometimes…"

Regina pursed her lips as she looked at her boy, "Henry, a lot of people think that I'm a bad person, but I'm just trying to do the best I can with the life I've been given… A lot of people think I'm a good person to. I protect a lot of people, you know that?"

Henry nodded then knit his small brows and looked at her quizzically, "Is Emma bad?"

Regina laughed, "Oh no… She's a hero. She's saved my life at least twenty times. And she'll save you too if you're ever in danger. She loves you, you know?"

He nodded again, "Momma?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Does she love you?" He took a sharp, excited inhale of breath, "An-an-an-an-and do you love her?!" He sat up with excitement.

Regina smiled and settled him back down, "We will always be apart of each other's lives." She told him, avoiding actually answering the question. "Good night, my love." She kissed his forehead once more.

"G'night, momma." He said as he turned a bit and held his stuffed dragon tighter.

Regina when to his nightlight and turned it on before she went to the door. She looked back as she flipped his overhead light off and shut his door. She looked to the right, down into the foyer from the second story as she always did and noticed that the alarm system wasn't armed. She knew that she had armed it just like she did every evening before she tucked Henry in.

Her first instinct was Henry and she turned to run back into his room only to run into her intruder.

Emma looked at her watch, "It took you half a second to notice and four to act." She looked back up to Regina, "Not bad."

Regina hit Emma hard a good three times before Emma wouldn't let her strike anymore, "Are you crazy?! I have a son!"

The blonde dropped her boss's wrists and shoved from her, "Yes, I know. You don't need to remind me." She went downstairs and put in Regina's code before walking back up the stairs and passed her to her bedroom.

Regina narrowed her eyes on the blonde's form as she followed her.

"Do we have a problem?" Regina asked as she shut her door then watched Emma take off her boots.

"No." Emma didn't look at her. Instead she walked to the bathroom, took the clay cutter from her pocket and started to clean it.

Regina followed her, not realizing what she was doing. They had made it clear a long time ago that Regina wouldn't have to see what or how Emma hit her targets. But sometimes, like tonight, there were slipups.

"Is that…?" Regina's eyes were wide as she watched the pink water run down the drain.

Emma looked over to her, "Go to bed." She said quietly.

"I told you not to make a mess. That's blood."

"It's quicker than a plastic bag." Emma looked at her with an empty stare, "I've been doing this a little while… The wire cuts the neck a little because it's made to cut, but it's quicker and less painful to experience and watch than a plastic bag or poison." She walked over to the doorframe, made sure Regina was completely on the other side then slammed the door shut so she cold finish her task in peace.

She took her time after she cleaned the clay cutter and took a moment to herself by sitting atop the toilet seat and breathing deeply. She checked to make sure everything was spotless once more then walked out to Regina's bedroom.

Regina was pacing about the foot of her bed and stopped when she saw the blonde, "Why are you being like this tonight?"

Emma shook her head, pushed passed her to the chair that always held her clothes and started shedding.

"Emma."

"I just… Fucking hate this night." She took a breath, "This damn week actually."

Regina knit her brows and cocked her head, "Why?"

The blonde kicked her pants off, folded them and plopped into the chair. She leant forward, elbows on her knees, hands clasped and looked at her. "It's the night you found out you were pregnant four years ago." She looked back down, "The night I thought I lost you forever." She mumbled to herself. She didn't realize that Regina had come close enough to hear her.

"You never had me to lose…" Regina said. It pained her as she said it and she knew why. But she'd never admit it to herself or anyone.

"Right." Emma nodded once and kept her head down.

"Why do you hate the rest of the week?"

The blonde licked her lips, "Because it's this week four years ago that I saw you break. And it was my fault."

Regina pushed her back a little and placed her hands on Emma's shoulders, "What do you mean, 'It's your fault?'"

Emma couldn't look away; she tried to not see the brown eyes she'd come to love over their many years together, "If I hadn't have been…" She didn't actually voice aloud the rest of the sentence, which was, 'Fucking Ruby and not paying attention to all the things I normally would have picked up on that week,' She leaned in a little, "Then I would have protected you… from Danny." She finally looked away.

Regina stared at her, "What happened with Danny isn't your fault."

"If I could have prevented it from happening, then it is."

"You honestly think you could have stopped what happened?" Emma nodded her answer, "How? How could you have stopped it?"

Emma stared at her and didn't say anything.

"Emma?"

"I could've taken care of him when I found out he did what he did." She stood up, pushed passed her, crossed her arms and began pacing, "I could have made it look like any of the other families did it and you would have been in pain for a while, but you wouldn't have ever had to know what he did." She took a breath, "Or…" She shook her head.

"Or?" Regina took Emma's seat and watched her.

"I could've stopped it before it started."

Regina took in what she said, "Stopped it before it started?"

"Yeah.. I could've made sure he never got to you. I could've made sure he never played you… I could've been—" she cut herself off.

"Emma." Regina silently asked her to continue, but the blonde shook her head, "What could you have been."

Emma stared at her for a long while before she concluded that she wasn't going to give that one away. She'd never get that one away. "Am I here to talk or fuck you?" She asked as she grabbed the brunette's hands and pulled her up to stand.

Regina watched Emma pull on the belt of her robe and tug it off, exposing her bare chest and cotton covered ass, "Emma why do you—? Mmmm," the brunette melted into her hit woman's hold and gave up on trying to talk to her. Emma had never been a talker; that night was the most she'd ever spoken to anyone that Regina knew of.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Three hours later, Emma woke with a start. Still clad in her bra and panties, she quickly pulled on her jeans and dug into her left boot, which held her gun and silencer. She crept down the hallway, screwing the silencer onto the barrel as she made her way towards Henry's room and saw the alarm system was turned off once more. She ducked into Henry's room and looked around. She saw him asleep and let a sigh of relief go.

Just as she was going to pick him up, a wire wrapped around her throat. She maneuvered them closer to the wall and ran up it, then flipped over the hit man. She shoved the gun in his face, "Who sent you?"

"Emma?" A sleepy Henry started to wake.

"Kid no matter what you hear, I want you to keep your eyes closed until I say it's okay to open them, alright?"

Henry gasped, knowing something bad was happening, "Okay, Emma."

Emma stared into the hit man's eyes, "Who sent you?" She asked her original question. She stared into his bright blue eyes and tried to ignore the long straight blonde hair that surrounded his face.

He didn't answer.

"It's not going to be hard to figure out who you are." She hissed, "It's not gonna take long either. I'll just do what I always do…"

He still said nothing. She pistol whipped him hard. The noise caused Henry to dive into his covers, "It's alright kid. It's alright. You just keep those gorgeous eyes closed." She said before she shoved him into the wall, "Fine. Don't tell me what family you're from. Tell me who the hit is on." She placed the end of the screwed on silencer between his eyes, "Is it me or Regina?"

He shook his head scared for his own life. His New York accent was thick always, but as he feared for his life, the words were particularly pronounced, "Please, no—"

"Who is the hit on?" She shoved him into the wall harder and cocked the hammer.

"Neither of you." He didn't say the rest because he knew that Henry was awake and listening, and he had enough of a heart not to scare him. He saw her eyes widen and her finger go to the trigger. He wanted to stay alive, so he gave up a little more information, "It's not a hit." He said quickly and squeezed his eyes.

"Then what is it?" Emma asked.

He whispered so that he could barely hear himself, "Someone wants him."

"Do you want to live?" Emma asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to live?" He voice was hard.

"Emma pwease don kill him!" Henry cried from his bed.

"I won't buddy I promise." She glared him down, letting him know that she didn't want to break her promise, but she would if she had to. She gave him one more chance to answer:

"Yes." He whispered, his accent almost overbearing.

"Then here's what's going to happen. You are going to disappear. You aren't going to report back to your family, you aren't going to go back home. You don't have a home. You're going to change your hair, your eyes, your accent, anything that will make you unrecognizable to your family. Your only concern in life is the protection of that three-year-old in that bed. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Give me a name. Any name. It doesn't have to be yours; it just has to be something I can call you."

"It's Graham." He said in that still thick New York accent.

"Graham." Emma glowered, "You have a Company card?" When she got a nod in response she shook her head no, "No you don't. You have nothing. You're going to get rid of it all. Got it?" Another nod, "Good. Meet me at the company in…" She looked at her watch, "Three hours. That should be plenty of time for you to be unrecognizable." She took the gun from his face and leaned in, "If you don't show up, I will hunt you like a dog, gut you and hang you on a flag pole." She said only loud enough that he could hear, "I've killed a lot of people, don't think I will hesitate to kill someone that told me they would protect someone I love and didn't show up for the job." She took a step from him, "Get out of here the same way you got in."

She started moving around Henry's room, packing his favorite things and clothes in his bags faster than she had ever done anything in her life. She quickly walked over to Henry and pulled the covers from his body, "Okay, buddy, you can open those eyes now." He did and she smiled a sad smile, "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that."

"He's gonna protect me?" Henry asked.

"I sure hope so." Emma nodded, "If he can't do it, then I'm going to." She assured him. She pulled him to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his tiny body, "Buddy, I know your scared, but I need you to be a big boy for me for a little while, alright?"

Henry nodded, "I will, I promise." He hugged her.

"We have to get out of here. We're going to go to Momma's room, get her packed and then we're going to find a place to go for a little while." She stood up, holding him and grabbed his four bags of toys and clothes. She looked down and grabbed his stuffed dragon, "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Emma." He wrapped his pajama-clad legs over her bare waist and held onto her bare neck tighter.

Emma walked back down the hall, bags, dragon and gun in hand. She looked around, making sure that no imminent danger was in the room before she dropped his bags and cautiously made her way over to his mother, "Regina." She shook her, "Regina wake up."

Once she roused from sleep, Regina heard the urgency in Emma's tone, "What?" She opened her eyes and saw Henry in her arms, shaking from fear. "What? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, right now, we need to get out of here. Get everything essential." Her tone was no-nonsense and in any other situation, she would have found it sexy, but here and now, she wanted to panic for her life.

She grabbed her suitcase from her closet, "What about my… files?" She asked, knowing Emma would know what she means.

"Leave them. You have the best freaking safe money can buy, their locked in there, right?" She nodded, "Leave them. Get your card, and the necklace your father gave you and pack a few clothes." Her voice had dropped significantly in decibel and she was swaying back and forth, putting the scared child at ease, even putting him back to sleep.

Regina took half a moment to observe in awe before springing into action. She had to put on clothes as well as pack and by the time she was done, Emma had put her jacket on and grabbed Henry's bags once more.

They slowly made their way out to Emma's car—after she checked everything for anything of course. Regina held a sleeping Henry tight in her arms as Emma drove.

"What's going on?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know…"

TBC?


End file.
